Exemplary and well-known tablets, such as tablet computers and electronic readers, are popular devices. Such tablets may be used in a variety of contexts for personal, business, and educational activities. The convenient size, user-friendly touchscreen interface, and ready accessibility of these devices make them popular and highly functional and useful and in a variety of contexts, such as education, business, sales, navigation, etc. Although the durability of these devices is increasing, the tablet is still subject to breakage if dropped or banged against a surface. Although skilled artisans have developed a variety of cases designed protect tablets against such damage, access to the touchscreen of the tablet is often limited by the usage of such cases and require such cases to be opened to allow the tablet to be used. Moreover, although some cases are configured to be secured to other objects when not in use, these cases are complex in structure, expensive to construct, and unwieldy. Accordingly, continued improvement in the art of tablet cases is evident.